


Дежа вю

by KittyHawk1903



Category: SCP - Containment Breach, SCP Foundation
Genre: Gen, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2020-11-24 14:36:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20909261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KittyHawk1903/pseuds/KittyHawk1903
Summary: Год, два, десять лет работы в Фонде. Не у всех хватает сил. Иногда хочется устать, иногда становится больно смотреть на "расходники класса D", иногда просто хочется забыть всё, что когда-то увидел.





	Дежа вю

\- Ты будешь кофе?

\- Нет, спасибо, - голос звучал чуть глуховато из-за газеты, а потом его обладатель сердито тряхнул своим чтивом. - Ну что за чушь!..  
Натали улыбнулась, наблюдая, как начинает закипать кофе в джезве. Что-то из разряда обязательных утренних ритуалов - она делает себе кофе, а Алекс ругается на очередную газетную утку.

\- Ну, что на этот раз? - мягко поинтересовалась Натали, наливая кофе в чашку и затем садясь за стол напротив супруга.

\- "Гигантская рептилия нападает на спортсменов!" - процитировал Алекс громкий заголовок. - Ну что за глупости! Раздули новость из-за того, что у какого-то придурка аллигатор стащил мячик для гольфа...

Тихий смешок оборвался на середине, взгляд Натали расфокусировался. Гигантская рептилия...

Это словосочетание вызывало какие-то странные ощущения внутри. Что-то было не так, не складывалось, не подходило. Чувство тревоги, опасности... _Опасности высокого уровня..._

\- ...милая, где ты?

Натали вздрогнула, едва не расплескав кофе, сморгнула и посмотрела на Алекса. Тот выглядел хмурым и настороженным, газета лежала свёрнутой рядом с его стаканом воды.

\- Прости, я... я просто задумалась.  
\- Так надолго? Всё в порядке?  
\- Да, да. Глупости какие-то, наверное, мне просто дурной сон снился...  
\- Точно в порядке?  
\- Конечно. Не беспокойся, дорогой.

Слова не особенно убедили его, и на работу Алекс ушёл в несколько тревожном настрое. Натали, впрочем, забыла об этом за повседневными делами довольно скоро, не придав особого значения случившемуся.

* * *

\- А вот и мы!..  
\- О, как я рада вас видеть! Как хорошо, что вы вдвоём пришли, наконец-то! С этой работой...

Натали поцеловала хозяйку дома в щёку, вручая ей красочный свёрток с подарком, и прошла в дом. Слова о работе почему-то вызвали смутное чувство вины, хотя речь, конечно же, шла об Алексе и его частых командировках. Натали вполне нравилось быть домохозяйкой - и навещать подруг так часто, как хочется.

Дети с криками носились по саду, а взрослые то и дело хохотали над очередной шуткой или историей, и всё было просто прекрасно. Смеялась и Натали, уютно устроившись на маленьком садовом диванчике под боком у мужа, и ей было как никогда хорошо. Даже утреннее сообщение в газете о том, что пропало без вести несколько человек при странных обстоятельствах, не омрачало её настроения, хоть и вызывало какое-то смутное чувство неправильности в подсознании. Впрочем, Натали просто списывала его на то, что пропажа людей - это вообще неправильно, а человечество должно жить в мире, любви и безопасности.

Общая беседа тем временем плавно перешла на обсуждение других новостей - говорили о детях, об образовании и науке. Натали не была матерью, но у Алекса были любимые племянники, так что разговор казался интересным и полезным.

\- ...и самое главное - что нужно это удержать! Удержать и сохранить таким...

_Удержать и сохранить._ В этой фразе чего-то не хватало, Натали даже чуть поморщилась, не в силах отыскать в голове последнего кусочка этой маленькой мозаики.

\- Э-эй. Вернись на землю, пожалуйста.

Вздрогнув, Натали перевела взгляд на мужа. Тот смотрел на неё с тревогой и сочувствием.

\- Прости, я...  
\- Задумалась, я знаю. В последнее время с тобой это всё чаще. Ты уверена, что в порядке?  
\- Да.  
\- Снова будешь говорить про дурные сны?  
\- Может быть...  
\- Давай я возьму отпуск. Мне кажется, тебе необходимо сменить обстановку ненадолго.

Натали уставилась на него с удивлением и восторгом. Алекс был не из тех людей, кто принимает решения спонтанно и импульсивно, значит, он думал об этом. А если думал, то и билеты наверняка уже купил.

\- Чёрт побери, с удовольствием...  
\- Только чур не чертыхаться, договорились?  
\- По рукам!

* * *

\- Я выходил к пляжу, волны всё ещё высокие.  
\- Ммм.  
\- Это расценивать как что?  
\- Как то, что я ещё не проснулась.

Натали встряхнулась, чуть хмурясь и пытаясь вспомнить, что ей снилось. Выходило, что какая-то безобидная ерунда, однако настроение с утра было крайне тревожным и неуютным. Она старалась не подавать виду - Алекс был слишком доволен "вторым медовым месяцем", чтобы беспокоить его своими, как она считала, надуманными проблемами.

\- Спустимся вниз? Ещё успеем на завтрак.  
\- Да, пожалуй... заодно проснусь.

Улыбка получилась вполне естественной.

Пара из соседнего номера, как раз возвращавшаяся с завтрака, тепло поздоровалась с ними. Это было понятным - вчера Алекс долго обсуждал с соседом какие-то политические вопросы, в которые Натали не вдавалась, но её всё равно не покидало ощущение, что что-то идёт не так.

Причин тому не было. Отель был прекрасным, номер - едва ли не идеальным, пляж радовал мелким белым песком, а море - чистой водой. Казалось бы, ни единого повода для беспокойства, а что-то внутри упорно не отпускало Натали ровно со дня приезда.

Ей снились светлые коридоры, столы с бумагами, стеллажи с папками и люди в тёмной форме охраны. А ещё - люди в безликих комбинезонах, и почему-то смотреть на них было больно и неприятно.

* * *

\- Давай пойдём куда-нибудь, - внезапно сказала Натали, глядя в потолок.

\- Купаться сегодня нельзя, - лениво возразил Алекс, явно не желая выбираться куда бы то ни было в ближайшие пару часов.

\- Куда угодно, - в обычно мягком голосе зазвучали упрямые нотки. Выпутавшись из уютных объятий, Натали села на кровати и нахмурилась. - Просто отсюда.

\- Слушай, что происходит? И не надо говорить, что "всё в порядке".  
Натали обернулась, хмурясь и глядя на обеспокоенное лицо супруга. Пауза затянулась.

\- Не в порядке. Я не знаю, что, но не в порядке, и я хочу выйти прямо сейчас, - заговорила наконец Натали, отводя взгляд. - Пожалуйста, Лекс. Давай выйдем и поговорим где-то ещё. Прошу тебя.

Одевались они молча. Молча же и вышли, прошли по усыпанной гравием дорожке, ведущей в пышный сад, и только там Натали "отпустило".

\- Расскажешь? - тихо спросил Алекс.

\- Если бы я сама могла понять, что происходит... мне снятся странные сны, я чувствую беспокойство без всяких причин, я... Я не хочу сходить с ума. Я ужасно этого боюсь.  
\- Ты не сумасшедшая, может быть, ты просто устала...  
\- От чего? От глажки твоих рубашек? Смешно просто. У меня едет крыша, Лекс, чёрт побери, просто едет...

Он даже не проворчал ничего привычно насчёт чертыхания, а Натали внезапно подумала, что когда-то это "чёрт побери" было почти паразитом в её речи. Но когда? _Когда - чёрт побери?.._

Как будто в другой жизни. Может быть, в той, где эти светлые коридоры и люди, которых ей жалко.

\- Милая?..

Натали не успела ответить. Со стороны отеля послышался дикий, пронзительный крик, затем было мгновение тишины - и закричали словно все.

Алекс даже не успел среагировать, как его супруга резко вздрогнула, скинула с себя туфли на каблуках - и кинулась на эти крики. Сама же Натали не отдавала себе отчёта, почему это делает, её вели какие-то странные инстинкты, пока разум просто паниковал в непонимании.

\- Отойдите!.. Не прикасайтесь к ней, отойдите! - голос мужчины из соседнего номера звучал резко и с приказными нотками, явно для него привычными. В этот момент Натали почему-то подумала о том, что его супруга - вовсе не супруга ему, а его коллега, и они здесь по работе, а не ради отдыха.

На полу лежала женщина, конвульсивно вздрагивая и медленно, но всё же на глазах словно бы усыхая - как будто все жидкости в её теле испарялись. Натали окинула её быстрым взглядом, тихо чертыхнулась и обошла по дуге, чтобы затем присесть рядом с забившейся в угол молоденькой девушкой.

\- Протяните руку, - голос Натали звучал непривычно жёстко. Девушка, дрожа от страха, повиновалась, видимо, надеясь на помощь. Натали в этот момент не думала ни о чём, просто руководствуясь инстинктами - рассмотрела руку, не касаясь её, а потом резко повернулась к соседу: - Потенциальная опасность заражения.

Тот нахмурился, уставившись на неё, и с полувопросительными интонациями произнёс:  
\- А вы?..

\- Нэтти!..  
\- Осторожно!

Два громких голоса, слившись в единый звук, словно пробили голову насквозь, заставив Натали подняться, зажмурившись и зажав уши руками. Перед глазами темнота завертелась, заискрила какими-то огнями, слух ловил неслышный омерзительный писк, и в виски внезапно ударила острая боль. Она до боли прикусила губу, сжав голову сильнее - и внезапно всё стихло.

\- Нэтти?..  
\- Прости, Лекс. Кажется, отпуск закончился.

* * *

\- ... в заключение могу добавить, что использование данного образца амнезиака показало всё же большую эффективность в сравнении с прошлым. Все результаты эксперимента изучены и учтены, поправки внесены и следующий образец будет готов к практической части не позднее, чем через два месяца, - доктор Картер выдержала паузу, но вопросов не последовало. - Прошу разрешения вновь участвовать в проекте в качестве добровольца.

\- Хорошо, мы учтём ваше пожелание. Что ж, если ни у кого больше нет вопросов или предложений, думаю, что наша встреча окончена...

\- Секундочку, простите... хотела уточнить. Доктор Картер, вы точно уверены? Если всё пойдёт по плану, эффект амнезиака будет необратимым даже с учётом всех ваших особенностей.

Кэйтлин Картер помолчала и вздохнула.  
\- Да, я уверена в этом. Моей работой есть, кому заняться.  
\- Вопрос... а впрочем, нет. Спасибо. Если вы не против, вы не могли бы задержаться на минутку? Я хотела кое-что у вас лично спросить.  
\- Да, конечно.

Когда все разошлись, женщина, чьего имени доктор Картер не знала - да и мало кто в этой Зоне знал - подошла к ней и как-то по-матерински коснулась плеча:  
\- Это личное?

Вздохнув, доктор Картер посмотрела на неё:  
\- У мужа был отпуск. А я была домохозяйкой. И я была счастлива. Я с семнадцати лет работаю на Фонд, и я столько всего успела увидеть, чёрт побери... - она покачала головой. - Я просто хочу обо всём этом забыть. Я не хочу свихнуться, вот и всё. Я знаю, что ваше решение будет решающим. Прошу вас... дайте мне шанс на жизнь.

* * *

Выдержка из протокола № 1█ █ █ █ -94-█ .

"Спустя 6 месяцев после введения образца особого амнезиака класса █ █ -9 подопытная не испытывает никаких ощущений дежа вю, ассоциаций с чем бы то ни было, относящимся к Фонду, и не проявляет признаков воспоминаний, связанных с ним. Учитывая определённые особенности подопытной (в частности, её [УДАЛЕНО]), эксперимент можно считать успешным.

На данный момент контроль над поведением подопытной осуществляет научный сотрудник Т. Г█ █ █ █ █ █ █ под легендой штатного психолога школы, в которой работает подопытная.

Считаю нецелесообразным увеличивать контрольный срок эксперимента и прошу разрешения запустить данный образец амнезиака в производство для использования на лицах, имеющих [ДАННЫЕ УДАЛЕНЫ], а также для [ДАННЫЕ УДАЛЕНЫ].

Протокол составлен куратором проекта д-ром Дж. Л. Лестером.  
20.02.19█ █ "


End file.
